Diversions
by PJ in NH
Summary: Pre-Guilty Pleasure. Tony comes up with a plan to divert McGee's suspicions.


Diversions

By PJ in NH

Summary: Pre-Guilty Pleasure. Tony comes up with a plan to divert McGee's suspicions.

Ziva stepped into the steamy bathroom and, upon hearing the other occupant of the room belt out "My Way" in the style of Frank Sinatra, couldn't help but smile as she pulled the door shut behind her. Loosening the belt of her thick white terry cloth robe, she let it fall to the floor and stepped into the shower behind her lover.

"Ragging a bit, my Little Hairy Butt?" she crooned. She picked up an extra face cloth, rubbed it against a bar of soap, and proceeded to wash Little Hairy Butt's not so little slightly hairy back.

"I think you mean bragging, Ziva. And it isn't bragging if it's true and I must say I was in fine form this morning," Tony gloated with his signature DiNozzo I-should-be-on-the-cover-of-GQ smile. Stepping under the shower stream, he rinsed off the shampoo suds.

Ziva couldn't help but grin and she swatted his backside with the face cloth.

"Ah…and of course, you were in fine form as well, Sweet Cheeks." Pivoting around he pulled her lithe body to his own, and he easily turned to place her under the shower flow. Keeping her pressed against him, he bent down and captured her mouth with his own letting the warm water flow around them. Releasing her lips he moved to administer his attentions to the flesh under her jaw and earlobe knowing it was one of her personal erogenous zones.

"We need--to--talk, Tony," she said, the words spoken with difficulty.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, but correctly translated it to meaning that talk wasn't what he wanted to do that the moment.

With a chuckle, she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back. "If we don't stop, Tony, we'll be late for work," she admonished. "And we need to talk before then. Develop a plan."

He sighed, and willed his appendage, which clearly wasn't his knee, to calm down. Picking up her shampoo bottle he squirted some into his hand and began to lather up her dark tresses.

"I am serious," she said with a smile, she always liked it when they showered together and when he washed her hair it made her feel pampered and loved. "I am sure McGee suspects we are more than just co-workers."

"Yeah. I've had that feeling too lately. And I think I've come up with a way to ward off his suspicions.

Ziva stepped under the flow of water and rinsed off the suds. "Such as?" she queried after she was done.

Giving her another kiss, he stepped out of the shower leaving her to finish cleaning up and he began to towel off. It was his turn to arrive at the office before his lover.

"I've come up with a diversion…rather like a red herring. Something which will make him question his theories. Rather ingenious if I do say so myself."

"I am listening," Ziva said.

"Remember McCurious said he has that friend who's working at the Air and Space Museum? He showed us her picture of her a couple weeks ago? That pic from that MIT Geek-a-nomics convention?"

Ziva stuck her head out from the edge of the shower curtain. "You mean that pretty bottled-blonde girl who went to MIT with him? And I think it was some type of computer programmers convention," she corrected.

"Yeah, same thing," Tony dismissed with a grin.

"I'm going to tell, McNosey that I want him to introduce me to her. I think I'll set it up for him to meet me at the museum on say a Friday night. I can already picture him inputting the appointment into his fancy Ipod-like gizmo.

"Gizmo. A character from a movie…Goblins?" Ziva guessed as she too stepped out of the shower and accepted a towel from Tony which she wrapped around her body, and picking up a smaller towel she began to towel dry her hair.

"Gremlins," Tony supplied. "Then the switch will occur. I'll walk into work Friday morning and accuse him of letting me down."

Ziva peeked out from under the towel. "I am confused," she admitted. "But if this means you do not actually intend to date the blonde, then I do not have to come up with a creative way to kill you."

Tony laughed. "Have no fear, my sweet ninja, after seven years, I can play McGee like a fiddle. I'll get really pissed that he missed the Thursday evening appointment, and he'll get upset and insist it was set for Friday night. Then to add fuel to the fire, I'll probably pick on him for the way he picks those sprinkly things off his donut each morning – drives me crazy." He nodded confirming the plan to himself.

"Do not forget the way he puffs on his coffee," Ziva added. "All that huff and puff."

"Should be enough to put him off his game for a while -- make him question his suspicions."

"So we are still on for our Friday night at the movies?" Ziva asked.

"You bet, and all the fun that follows, providing…"

"…there are no dead marines," they both spoke in unison.

End


End file.
